


Michael's Captive

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: When Michael was a kid his family was crazy. His mom was a kind woman who became a stripper to help pay for her family. He had an older sister who whored herself out. A baby sister who, he cared about like a loving big brother. And his moms boyfriend who lusted after every girl around, who was abusive and a drunk. There was also his moms best friend, Carol. Carol was pregnant with a baby girl and Michael was so excited to meet baby Kate.But when he killed his older sister, her boyfriend, and his moms boyfriend he is sent away.Then after he murdered a nurse at the asylum his mother kills herself. Now the only thing he has of his family is pictures that his mom gave him before she died. One of him and his baby sister and of baby Kate when she was born.he sees Katie all grown up and is helping at the institute with the little kids . When he escapes he kills the guard with her and kidnaps her.Now she is his to do with as he pleases. Now he just needs his sister to be apart of his life once more.





	1. Chapter 1

Michael's POV

I walked out to the kitchen after Judith came to get me. The bitch hates me. And I hate her. I hate how she acts, how she treats our mom who does so much for us.  
I smiled at Miss Carol who was staying with us till she is able to go back to work. Her boyfriend wasn't a good man and tried to beat her to kill the baby he gave her. She was pregnant with a little girl, and name her Katie.  
I walked over to my mom who hugged me, to which I hugged her back. Then went to Angel who was looking at me. "Hey baby boo." I said kissing her head threw my clown mask.   
After arguing with my mom's boyfriend, Ronnie, I was eating eggs my mom made. "Oh Mikey, come here, Katie is kicking." Carol said and I smiled under my mask and ran over to feel her belly.   
She moved my hand and put a bit of pressure to make Katie move and soon I felt her kick into my hand. I brightened. She kicked my hand. "See? Isn't that cool. Try talking to her. She will move for good people." She said.   
I nodded and got down. Since I was just eating, I had my mask off. I think it will help baby Kate to hear me better.   
I held Miss Carol's belly as I got close. "Hi Katie. I'm Michael." I said to the bulging belly. I then felt Carol gently move my head to lay on her belly. I soon felt another small push under the skin. I smiled.   
"She heard me!" I said happily. Both my mom and Miss. Carol smiled at me. "Come on you little shit we're going to be late for school." Judith said. My mom sighed and glared at Judith. "Can you at least try to be nicer to him?" She huffed at her.  
"If acted like a normal human being I might." Judith snapped walking out of the house. I put my mask into my book bag before grabbing my hat and heading to school with my older sister.  
___

I had walked home by myself. I had just killed my bully Westley. But I didn't care. I was tired of him hurting me, and threatening me. Judith was with her new boyfriend. Mom was going to take me to go get a rat to play with. I didn't mean to kill the last one.   
I swear I didn't. But I sneezed and accidently did it. He was my first kill. But unlike Westley, I didn't mean it. I had seen a tick on him and took a knife to kill it.   
Today was Halloween as well. I was going as a clown. I made sure to clean the blood off it in the school's bathroom, before leaving to go home. I didn't want my mom to worry.  
Tonight I was going to help my mom by getting rid of everyone that hurts her. To protect her, Lorie, Miss Carol, and baby Kate when she arrives.  
I didn't want them to be hurt.  
I want them safe.  
____

Judith had brought her boyfriend to the house to have sex with instead of taking me trick or treating like mom told her to do. Ronnie was drunk and passed out in the living room. Mom was at work. And Miss Carol was out looking for a job to get when she was able to.  
I had gone trick or treating by myself again, getting some candy before heading home to do what needed to be done.   
____

When everything was said and done I grabbed Angel and walked outside. I sat on the steps and waited, talking to baby Boo.   
When my mom and Miss Carol showed up I told them that it was ok. It was over. They was safe now.


	2. A.N

Sorry yall this isn't a chapter just a random thing.   
This story isnt complete even though it has said it was  
The website changed it to a one shot


	3. Chapter 3

Michael sat with his mother as they ate lunch. Deborah tried to get her baby boy to talk, but she wasn't successful. She missed his sweet voice. She missed her baby. But it was rather hard for her being in that damn house.  
She nearly went crazy herself when she tried to clean her daughters blood stain upstairs. Seeing the stains in her house, seeing who it was. Seeing pictures of her eldest daughter. Knowing she was never going to see her again.   
Not having her precious son in her home, but in an insane asylum.   
She sighs and but then perked up a bit.  
"I have something for you." She told Michael. She reached into her purse and pulled out some pictures. "I found this. I thought you could hang it up in your room?" She suggested, handing him a picture of Michael a picture of him and Angel sitting on the front porch smiling.  
She saw him looking at the picture, and he took it. "I also brought this picture. Carol gave birth a month ago. Katie is such a sweet girl and a good baby." Deborah said showing a picture of baby Katie.  
Michael looked at the baby picture. Kate Fuller. She was adorable. Just like Angel was when she was a new born and still was today. Deborah saw that her time was up, it made her sigh as she gathered her things. She kissed her son on the head taking in his smell. She ruffled his long hair.  
Dr. Loomis got up to walk Miss. Myers out, since he wanted to talk to the woman in private about her son. He asked a nurse to stay with Michael while he finished his lunch.  
The nurse sat in front of kid and looked at the pictures. "Cute babies. None can be related to you can it?" She grinned and looked away to her newspaper. Not noticing him grab the fork. He silently walked behind the nurse. And with lightning speed, he stabbed the neck of the nurse with the fork. Blood splattering. She was only able to scream once, before the neck stab broke her vocal cord.   
He didn't hear the siren. He didn't see his mother taking his mask off and trying to calm him down as the guards held him. He didn't know he was screaming at his mother, scaring her more. He didn't hear Loomis screaming what happened.   
It was only angry red.  
He only came fully to when he was sedated. He looked at his sobbing mother. And looking weakly at his bloody mess. He said told his mom he was sorry and he loved her.  
She told him she loved him as well.  
That was to be the last time. The last time she would tell him that as a living person.   
Cause on that night. When Carol came home from work. She heard the babies whaling. She called for her friend. Seeing the tv was playing old home videos, she rushed to the couch to see Debora Myers, had freed herself of her sufferings.  
Carol taking the kids. She made the hard decision to give Angel up for adoption to a family who couldn't have kids. And they allowed Carol to stay in the baby whom they renamed Lori, life with her little Katie.


End file.
